A Different Destined
by Keyblade Guardian
Summary: A couple of days after Sora went into the pod so Naminé could put his memories back, a Heartless started messing with the data of the computer that controlled his pod, so he went into the computer and arrived in a world where he met a group of kids who were also destined to save the world where they were. Set just after Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.
1. And So It Begins

_Hello everyone! This is a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Digimon (Season 1), those who have read my stories already knew that I was going to write a crossover about this since I'll need the characters for the other fanfic I'm also writing at this moment._

_This crossover won't be as long as the others I wrote, probably it will have ten chapters or so._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Digimon._

* * *

**And So It Begins…**

"Naminé?" asked a boy, looking at the girl who was on his right.

The boy had spiky brown hair and blue eyes, while the girl was blonde and had the same eye color as his. The girl, called Naminé was starting to vanish, which worried the boy.

"Don't worry," said Naminé. "You might forget about me…but with our promise, I can comeback."

"A promise is a promise," the boy affirmed.

"Yes," the blonde girl said. "One day the light, it will be ours, and it will bring us together. Until then, I'll be in your heart."

The boy smiled. "Right," he said. "Forgotten, but not lost."

**-ADD-**

The brown spiky boy opened his eyes, and saw how the pod where he was, started to open, which confused him. He looked around the white room where the pod was, but there was no one there, so he jumped out the pod and walked to the door that led outside of the room.

Before he could open the door, someone did it from the other side. When the door opened, the spiky boy could see the blonde girl who he talked with before entering the pod.

"Sora," the girl said with a concerned look on her face.

"Naminé…wait, I still remember you…" the boy, who was called Sora, said. "What happened? Why am I awake?"

"Please, follow me," Naminé said. "I'll explain you what happened."

Sora did what she said and started walking along with her. The two crossed the door and walked through a corridor where there were smaller pods, and there were two people inside two pods, a dog and a duck.

"_Donald, Goofy,_" Sora thought when he saw his two friends inside the pods.

He continued following Naminé until they reached a computer room. Sora took a look at his surroundings and could see that there wasn't anyone around. Naminé walked to where the main computer of the room was and Sora stopped next to her.

"Sora, this is the computer Di-I was going to use to control your sleep while I put your memories back where they were, but now there's a problem," Naminé said, and then she typed something with the computer's keyboard and in the screen appeared a symbol, a black heart with a red outline and spiked "X" crossing through the heart.

"Heartless," said the boy, who recognized the symbol immediately since he had been fighting the creatures called Heartless for a while.

"That's right," Naminé said. "It looks like a Heartless went into the computer, and now it's causing trouble somewhere inside."

"Why Donald and Goofy are still in their pods?" asked Sora, worried about his two friends. "Couldn't you open theirs?"

"I tried, but it looks like their pods got blocked when the Heartless started messing with the data inside the computer," the blonde said. "I had to hurry since I didn't want yours to get blocked too, and besides, we'll need to open your pod at the end of the process, so we have to do something about this, otherwise, Donald and Goofy will be trapped there forever, and you won't be able to get your memories back."

"I see," said Sora, crossing his arms as a thinking gesture. "Then, you want me to go inside the computer and defeat that Heartless, right?"

"Sorry," the girl said apologetically. "I know it's a nuisance at this moment, but-"

"No, not at all," Sora said smiling. "As you said, if I don't stop that Heartless, I won't be able to get into the pod again to get all my memories back…although, I still remember what happened in Castle Oblivion."

"Oh, yes, I couldn't erase your memories of this place before the Heartless started messing with the computer," Naminé said. "At least, you remember your friends, but what you did before entering Castle Oblivion…perhaps you'll be able to remember some small things, but not everything."

"Well, I remember how to fight, so the Heartless won't be a problem," Sora said, looking at his hand as he closed it. "I've been in different worlds…but I don't remember which ones…Traverse Town…that's the only name I can remember apart from Destiny Islands."

"Something tells me that you'll arrive in a new world if you use this computer," Naminé said, looking at the computer's screen. "I think someone sent a message, asking for help, but it was deleted by the Heartless before I could read it. Surely we're not the only ones who have problem with the Heartless."

"I'll help them too then," Sora said grinning. "I'm the best when it comes to defeating Heartless and saving worlds from them after all."

Naminé smiled. "I'm sure they'll be glad to have you by their side, whoever they are, but, Sora, try to come back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Sure!" Sora assured. "I'll defeat that Heartless and I'll be back before you know it!"

The girl smiled, and then Sora raised his hand and a giant key appeared in his hand and aimed it at the screen of the computer. The weapon shot a beam of light that covered Sora in light when it touched the screen.

"Good luck, Sora," Naminé said, putting her hands on her chest, and the boy smiled, but then he realized something.

"Hey, Naminé, how am I supposed to return here?" Sora asked as he started vanishing.

"Don't worry. A good friend of yours will pick you up when you finish," Naminé assured before Sora vanished completely.

**-ADD-**

Meanwhile, seven kids, five boys and two girls, were looking at a projection of an old man in the middle of a mountain. Every one of those kids had a creature by their side, except for one, who had an egg between his arms.

"So you are the DigiDestined," the old man said as he looked at the kids. "Quite impressive, seeing that you've defeated Devimon."

"Who are you?" asked one of the kids. His name was Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, a boy with spiky brown hair and eyes, and was wearing a set of goggles. Next to him, there was a small orange dinosaur whose name was Agumon.

"One of Devimon's allies?" asked another boy. His name was Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, a boy with spiky blond hair. On his left, there was a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. Its name was Gabumon and was Yamato's partner.

"No need to worry," the old man said. "I'm a friend to all, and yet, I am friend to none."

"It's amazing to finally see another human besides us in this world," said one of the two girls. She was called Sora Takenouchi, a girl with short orange hair and maroon eyes. Her partner was a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head and a ring on one of her legs, and its name was Biyomon.

"But although I'm human, at the same time, I am not," the elder man said.

"Are you a ghost?" asked the second girl, and the old man looked at her, slightly taken aback by her question.

The person who made the question was Mimi Tachikawa, a girl with long light brown hair and maroon eyes. On her left, there was Palmon, a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws.

"My name is Gennai," the elder answered. "Because Devimon was interfering with me all this time, I couldn't contact with you earlier. I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Contacting us…but, from where?" asked another boy. He was Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, a short redhead boy whose partner was Tentomon, a creature that appears like a ladybug.

"I'm on Server Continent, which is located pretty far from this File Island," Gennai replied.

"Since where have you been here, Gennai?" asked Sora.

"I've always been in this world," the elder answered.

"Where you the one who called us here?" asked Mimi.

"No, I'm not," Gennai answered, turning his head to look at the girl.

"Then who was it?"

"Well…I don't know," the man said, and the group looked at him with disbelief.

"Then do you know what we have to do to go back to our world?" asked the young blond boy who was holding an egg in his hands. His name was Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi, the younger brother of Yamato.

"I…don't know that either," Gennai answered, looking away.

"What the heck, Gramps!" Tai said, crossing his arms. "We can't depend on you at all."

"But I'm depending on you," Gennai said, and the DigiDestined looked at him with confusion on their faces. "Come to Server Continent and defeat the enemy here. As the DigiDestined, you should be able to do it."

"We don't know how to get there, though," Izzy said.

"Ah, true, I forgot that," Gennai said. "I'll send you a map through your laptop."

"But there's not a chance we can beat an enemy that's stronger than Devimon," said the last boy. He was Joe Kido, a boy with dark blue hair and glasses who appeared to be the oldest one of the group. His partner was Gomamon, a white, furry seal creature.

"Not presently," Gennai answered. "But if your Digimon can digivolve once more, you might be able to do it."

"We can evolve further?" asked Agumon, and Gennai nodded.

"But you'll need something special to do it," he said, and then his image faded away to reveal a small trapezoidal crest and a golden tag with a trapezoid below a clear slot and a pyramidal shape above the slot. "If you have the Tags and Crests, your Digimon will be able to digivolve to an even higher level."

"Where can we find those Tags and Crests?" asked Gabumon.

"Well, the Crests are scattered everywhere throughout Sever Continent," Gennai replied. "As for the Tags, Devimon gathered them up and sealed them somewhere, so you'll have to look for them."

"There's one thing I want to ask you," said Taichi, and Gennai looked at him. "What are those dark creatures who Devimon was using? Are they Digimon too?"

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot to tell you about the Heartless," Gennai said, and everyone looked at him with expectation. "No, they're not Digimon, they creatures from the dark, which were attracted here by Devimon's darkness."

"We've seen a lot of them," Matt said. "Is there a way to get rid of them? We defeat all the groups we see, but they continue appearing."

"While your Digimon can take care of the Heartless, there's only one way to defeat them completely," Gennai said, and then his image faded away again, this time to show a sword with the shape of a key.

"What's that?" asked Sora. "It looks like some kind of weapon."

"This is a Keyblade, a mysterious weapon that can erase a Heartless completely," Gennai said. "You'll need one in order to defeat the leader of the Heartless that invaded the Digital World."

"Where can we find a Keyblade?" asked Izzy while looking at the weapon with curiosity.

"In these times, finding a Keyblade is very difficult, almost impossible," Gennai replied. "Besides, this weapon chooses the wielder, so you wouldn't be able to use it even if you find one."

"Then how are we going to stop those monsters?" Biyomon asked.

"Well, I heard that recently, there was someone who was chosen by this weapon and used it to save the worlds," Gennai replied.

"Wait a minute," Joe said. "Did you say worlds? There are more worlds apart from this one and ours?"

"Of course there are," Gennai said as if it was obvious. "This person was able to save all the worlds that are out there, including this one and yours, and I think he's the perfect candidate to help us with the Heartless."

"What's that person's name?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," the old man answered, and the group sighed. "But I know that he's a human, like you, so surely you'll be able to find him."

"You said 'he', so I suppose it's a boy," Tai said as he thought about something. "You know, I'd like to meet him, he sounds like a really cool guy."

"If he has saved the worlds, then he must be a hero!" Agumon said, and Tai nodded.

"Is it possible that someone like that exists?" asked Mimi.

"I'm sure Gennai wouldn't have told us this if he wasn't real, Mimi," Palmon said.

"Gramps, you said that surely we'll be able to find him," Tai said. "Does that mean that he's in the Digital World?"

"I think so," Gennai said while nodding. "And if he's not, he must be arriving. While you were fighting with Devimon, I could send a message to a computer that had the data of that boy, and I think the Heartless deleted the message while someone was reading it, so surely that boy is on his way here."

"That's great!" the young blond boy said. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Are you also curious, T.K.?" Matt asked, and his younger brother nodded. "I guess it would be nice to know what kind of guys he is."

"I wonder how strong he is," Tentomon said.

"If he has traveled to other worlds, maybe he'll tell me about them if I ask him," Izzy said.

"Please, don't start interrogating the poor guy when we find him," Tai said.

"Well, I'd take a look around the island to see if he arrived," Gennai said, and then he looked at Izzy. "When you find him, open your laptop so I can use to talk with him, all right?"

"Sure, I'll do it," the redhead boy said.

"Very well, good luck, DigiDestined," the old man said before his image vanished completely.

"A wielder of a Keyblade…" Matt said as he put his hands in his pockets. "Do you guys think he'll help us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sora. "According to Gennai, he's the one who saved the worlds. I know we only know this world apart from ours, but as Palmon said, I don't think he'd have told us if he wasn't real."

"Sorry, that's not what I meant," Matt said. "Do you think he'll travel with us and help us fight the Heartless? Or do you think he'll do it on his own?"

"Oh, like some kind of lone wolf?" asked Joe, and Matt nodded.

"We're not going to know that until we find him," Tai said.

"Tai is right," Izzy said. "We should start looking for him now, so we can go to Sever Continent as soon as possible."

"All right, then, let's look for the Keyblade wielder!" Sora said in an encouraging tone, and the others cheered with her.

**-ADD-**


	2. The DigiDestined and a Keyblade wielder

_Here's the second chapter of the crossover._

_Thanks for the reviews and the favs/follows, I'm glad you liked the first chapter of the story_

_Answer to the reviews at the end of every chapter._

* * *

**The DigiDestined and a Keyblade wielder**

Sora opened his eyes, but had to cover them because of the sun. He was lying on the ground, in the middle of a forest, and this surprised him since he didn't expect to be in a forest. He looked at his left and saw his Keyblade on the ground, so he stood up and walked to it.

"I wonder what world is this," Sora said as he picked up his weapon. "When Naminé told me that there was a world inside the computer, I expected something different."

The Keyblade wielder started to walk around the forest, looking for someone to ask about where he was, but he couldn't find anyone.

After half an hour, Sora gave up and decided to rest since he didn't want to walk more if he didn't know where he was going. Suddenly he started to hear some noises coming out from somewhere near him, so he stood up and started running, trying to find the origin of those noises.

As Sora ran, he could see some strange creatures running in the opposite direction. The boy was curious to know what those creatures were, but now he had to focus on what was making those noises.

Sora reached a small treeless area and saw a group of Shadow and Soldier Heartless, which was attacking some creatures that looked like the ones the Keybearer saw before. The brown-haired boy summoned his Keyblade and charged at the Heartless.

"Run away! I'll take care of them!" said Sora to the creatures, and they obeyed him while the Heartless started focusing on the boy who had a Keyblade in his hands. Sora started slashing the Heartless, not having much trouble dealing with them, although he felt a bit rusty, surely because of his non-finished memory restoration.

Now there were only two Soldier Heartless left, and Sora prepared himself to take them down, but before he could do anything, someone else attacked the two dark monsters.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Super Shocker!"

An orange and red fireball, and a lightning rod came out from the forest and destroyed the two remaining Heartless. This surprised the Keyblade wielder, who looked at the area where the fire and lightning came from, and saw some people coming out of the forest, two boys and two of those creatures.

"You okay?" asked the boy with brown spiky hair. "Hey, you're a human!"

"Tai, look, it's the key!" the orange dinosaur said.

"He's the boy Gennai told us about!" said the other boy, who was shorter and had red hair.

"I'll tell the others we found him," the other creature said.

Sora was confused since he didn't know why those kids were looking for him, although they didn't look bad people at all, so he didn't worry about it. He dismissed his Keyblade as the two boys and the orange dinosaur approached him.

"I'm glad we could find you so soon," the brown-haired kid said. "We saw something falling from the sky, just like when we arrived here, so we supposed it was you."

"We also heard some noises, so we started running here and saw you and those two dark monsters," the small orange dinosaur said.

"All the groups we fought were bigger, so I guess you took down most of them," the other boy said. "Say, what-"

"Hold on a sec," said Sora as he laughed slightly. "Before you start asking me a ton of questions, don't you think we should introduce ourselves?"

"Oh, right, sorry," said the short boy, scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "The name is Koushiro Izumi, but you can call me Izzy."

"I'm Taichi Kamiya, Tai if you prefer," said the other boy. "Forgive Izzy, he tends to be really curious, and since you're…well, you know."

"What Tai wants to say is that it's the first time we meet a human with a Keysword," the orange dinosaur said.

"A Keyblade," Sora corrected, and then he crouched to talk with the creature at the same eye level. "By the way, what are you? I've seen some creatures around the forest, so I suppose you know about them."

"My name is Agumon, and I am a Digimon," the dinosaur said. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Keyblade wielder."

"A Digimon…?" asked Sora curiously.

"It stands for Digital Monster," Izzy explained. "They are creatures made of data, and they live in the Digital World, the place we're at this moment."

"So, we're in the Digital World," Sora said, crossing his arms as a thinking gesture. "Are there more people in this world?"

"If you're asking if there are more humans in the Digital World, then I have to say that we're just eight at this moment," Izzy answered.

"We have some friends around the forest," Tai said. "They were also looking for you, but Tentomon went to look for them, so you'll meet them soon. So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Sora," said the Keyblade wielder, and the two boys were really surprised to hear that.

"Are you serious!?" asked Tai.

"Whoa, what a coincidence," Izzy said.

"Uh, what do you mean?" asked a confused Sora, not knowing what all the fuss about his name was.

"There is a human girl in our group who has the same name," Agumon replied.

"Dude, this is going to be a mess," Tai said laughing.

"Don't you have a last name?" Izzy asked the Keyblade wielder.

"Nope, I've never had a last name," the boy answered smiling.

"Then that's going to be a bit of a problem," Izzy said. "I don't think our Sora will like if we start calling her by her last name."

"How about female Sora?" asked Agumon.

"I don't think she'll like that either…" the redhead boy said, and Tai laughed.

"Hey, guys, we're here!" said someone, and the Keyblade wielder looked behind Tai and saw five more kids, every one of them with a creature by their side except for the younger one, who had an egg instead.

"Tentomon told us you found the boy with the key," a creature with the appearance of a pink bird said.

"Yeah, here he is," Tai said while pointing with his thumb at the Keyblade wielder.

"Hey, that's great!" one of the two girls said. "It took less time than I thought."

"Can we rest a little, then?" asked the other girl as she sat on the ground.

"Sure, besides, it's time for introductions," Tai said before looking at the Keyblade wielder again. "Well, as you already know, I'm Tai, and this is my partner Agumon."

"I'm Izzy, and my partner is Tentomon," the short boy said, and the Digimon that looked like a ladybug approached him.

"That's me, pleased to make your acquaintance," Tentomon said.

"Matt," said the blond boy, and then he put his hand on the hat of the boy who had the egg in his hands. "This is my little brother, Takeru Takaishi, but you can call him T.K."

"Aww, why did you have to say that, brother?" asked T.K. while pouting, and Sora smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, T.K," he said, and the young boy returned the smile.

"I'm Matt's partner," said a horned dog creature. "My name is Gabumon, pleased to meet you."

"My name is Mimi Tachikawa," said the girl with the hat, and then she noticed the necklace the Keybearer was wearing. "Hey, I like your necklace, where did you get it?"

"Oh, thanks," Sora answered. "Actually, I don't remember where I got this, sorry."

"Aww, well, if you remember, don't doubt in telling me, okay?" Mimi said smiling, and then the Digimon that looked to be her partner approached the Keyblade wielder.

"I'm Palmon," said the plant Digimon as she shook hands with the boy. "It's good to meet you, Mr. Keyblade wielder."

"I'm Joe Kido, and this is Gomamon," said the boy who looked to be the older one of the group. "I'm glad Tai and Izzy could find you this fast. Say, are you all right?"

"Joe, you worry too much," Gomamon said.

Sora chuckled. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm completely fine," he replied before looking at the orange-haired girl, who hadn't introduced herself yet. "I suppose you're Sora, right?"

"Yes, and this is Biyomon," she asked, putting her hand on the pink bird's head. "Wait a moment, how did you know that my name is Sora?"

"My name is Sora too, and Tai and Izzy told me there was a girl in the group with the same name," the Keyblade wielder said, and this surprised the DigiDestined and the Digimon who didn't know the boy's name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Sora," said Biyomon as she put her wings together and bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, Biyomon, but you don't need to be so polite with me," the Keybearer said, remembering that Agumon and Palmon also called him 'mister'.

"Oh, I thought it would be the correct thing to do since you're a hero," Biyomon said.

"A hero?" asked Sora a bit confused.

"Aren't you the boy with the key-shaped sword?" asked Matt.

"Oh, right," the spiky boy said in realization. "By the way, how's that you know about the Keyblade?"

"An elder man told us about that sword, and that you'll be coming to the Digital World to help us," Izzy said as he put his bag on the ground and started to open it to grab the laptop that was inside.

"He knew I was coming here?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, he said something about sending a message to a computer that had information about you or something like that," Tai said.

"A computer that had his data," said someone. "Is the young Keyblade wielder with you, DigiDestined?"

"Yes, I'm here," Sora said after approaching Izzy. He crouched to look at the laptop's screen and saw the image of an elder man.

"Ah, I'm glad you could arrive without trouble, Sora," the old man said. "My name is Gennai, I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you."

"Wait, if you knew his name, why didn't you tell us?" asked Mimi.

"I forgot," Gennai answered, and the group sighed. "Anyway, now that you're here, Sora, I suppose you want to know what's happening here."

"Well, it's obvious that the Heartless are the reason I'm here," the Keybearer replied.

"Indeed, those dark monsters have caused us trouble for a while," Gennai said. "I hope you haven't lost your ability to fight, because that would be a problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"That computer that had your data, said that you were going to go through a memory restoration process," Gennai answered. "Do you know something about that?"

"Do you have amnesia, Sora?" asked Joe.

"Oh, that…" said the Keybearer. "Let's say that something happened to me and two friends of mine, and we lost our memories of what we did while we were traveling together around…"

"Around the other worlds?" asked T.K., and this surprised Sora.

"Do you know about other worlds?" he asked.

"Well, I think it's obvious we're not from the Digital World, don't you think?" said Matt. "Although, we didn't know there were more worlds apart from the Earth and this one until Gennai told us."

"Then you don't remember anything?" asked the girl who shared the Keyblade wielder's name.

"A few things," the Keybearer replied. "Don't worry, though, I still remember how to fight."

"Well, that's good to hear," Gennai said. "Just in case you don't remember, your Keyblade has the ability to lock the Keyhole of the worlds, so the Heartless can't destroy them, however, this world doesn't have a Keyhole since it's entirely made of data."

"I think my Keyblade glowed and then I heard a sound, as if someone locked a door," Sora said, trying to remember what happened during his travels, but he couldn't remember much, and this frustrated him.

"The Keyblade is also an incredibly powerful sword, and it's the best when it comes to the Heartless," Gennai continued. "We'll need you to defeat the Heartless that leads the others, besides, the DigiDestined have another kind of mission at this moment, so I'm sure they'll appreciate your help too."

"It'd be great to not worry about those things while we're traveling," Mimi said.

"By the way, where is that Keyblade?" asked Gomamon. "I don't see you're wearing a sheath or something like that."

Then Sora raised his hand, and then a giant key materialized in his hand. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade were silver, the guard is bright gold, and it had a long, silver Keychain extending from the hilt. The DigiDestined and Digimon were amazed when they saw the Keyblade appear in Sora's hand magically. Tai, Izzy and Agumon weren't very surprised since they already saw how Sora made the sword vanish.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" T.K. said.

"It's like magic!" Mimi said marveled.

"Hey, Sora," said Tai.

"What?" asked the two people called Sora, and the boy with goggles started laughing.

"Tai, don't be a jerk!" the girl said upset while the boy sighed, but smiled.

"Sorry, I had to do it," Tai said between laughs. "Anyway, I wanted to ask Sora if he would let me grab the sword."

"Sure," said the Keyblade wilder as he handed the sword to the DigiDestined with goggles, who grabbed the weapon without hesitating.

"It's heavier than it looks," Tai said as he swung the Keyblade.

"Hey, be careful, you might hurt someone," Matt said.

"Relax, Matt," Tai said, and then the Keyblade vanished from his hand and appeared in Sora's. "Whoa, what was that?"

"Remember what I said, boy," Gennai said. "The Keyblade decides who its wielder is, so if someone else grabs it, the blade will return to its official wielder."

"Don't worry, Tai, maybe someday you'll be able to use a Keyblade," Agumon said.

"Do you really think so?" asked the goggle-headed boy.

"Of course! You and Sora are kind of alike," said the Digimon, and then Tai and Sora looked at each other with the same look on their faces, and the other started to laugh.

"So, what do you say, Sora? Would you take care of the Heartless?" asked Gennai.

"That's why I came here after all," Sora said with a grin on his face. "You don't have to worry, I'll find that Heartless and defeat it in no time."

"I'm glad to hear that," Gennai said. "Now I must leave, so the only thing I can do is to wish you luck. DigiDestined, remember what I told you about the Tags and Crests."

The image of Gennai disappeared from the screen of Izzy's laptop, so he put it in his bag again. Then the DigiDestined looked at Tai, as if they wanted him to ask the Keyblade wielder something, and the boy nodded and approached Sora, who was distracted, thinking about where he could go now.

"Hey, Sora," said Tai, and the Keybearer turned around.

"Yeah?" asked Sora.

"Before you arrived, we talked, and we thought it would be nice to have you by your side during our journey," Tai explained.

"You know how to fight the Heartless, so we'd be glad if you decided to come with us," Gabumon said.

"They usually attack us, so if you travel with us, you might end up finding their leader," Tentomon said.

"Actually…I was planning on asking you if I could travel with you," said Sora, scratching the back of his head. "I'm used to travel with my two friends, so I was hoping you would let me travel with you."

Matt chuckled. "Great minds think alike, I guess."

"But, we have to do something with the names," the girl called Sora said, a bit embarrassed.

"That's true, having two Soras will be confusing," Izzy said. "We will have to come up with something."

"Hey, how about we nickname you 'Keys'?" asked Tai. "You're a Keyblade wielder, so I think that's a good name."

"I don't know, Tai, it sound kind of weird," said Agumon.

"Well, our name means 'Sky', so how about we call you that," Sora said, looking at the Keyblade wielder. "What do you think?"

"I like it," Mimi said. "Besides, his eyes are blue, so it'll be easy to remember it."

"It sounds good," the Keybearer said. "All right, you can call me Sky from now on."

"Very good, Sky," said Tai as he extended his hand. "Our next goal is Sever Continent; do you want to come with us?"

"You don't even have to ask," Sky said smiling, shaking hands with Tai.

"Great, welcome to the group, then," Tai said, returning the smile.

* * *

**-ADD-**

_Well, from now on Sora will be the Digimon character, and Sky will be the Kingdom Hearts character. I know it can be a bit confusing, but I'll remind you at the begging of every chapter._

_I can't use 'Keys' since another fanfiction writer used that nickname for Sora in his story._

_To __**JGM16**__: In The Light Guardians the characters of the second season will appear since it takes place three years after this. Yeah, maybe it was a little too fast, but it was either on the first chapter or in this one. Well, this story will be shorter than the others I made, but I'll try to make it as good as possible, do you have any recommendations? What do you want to see or not to see in this crossover?_

_To __**rjmiyaki**__: Unfortunately, it won't reach that arc, but Kari will appear in the story._

_To __**Sunny Lighter**__: Glad to see you here too. As you could read, KH Sora will be Sky in this story, I hope it's not too confusing._

_To __**Great fan-M**__: __**(1) **__Of course, he wasn't going to let that opportunity escape.__** (2) **__I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this one too._

_To __**The Dark Dragon Emperor**__: Thanks, I also loved the first season._

_To __**KH-Hardcorefan4483**__: I'm glad you like it! (Season 2 will be in The Light Guardians) Well, as you could read, I will refer to KH Sora will a different name._

_To __**sorarocks531**__: Since KH Sora is 'interfering' with the canon plot of Digimon, I want to make it short since I don't like to break the canon events too much._

_To __**AnimeMasterDub**__: I think that problem is solved now_

_To __**StarTrail**__: Yeah, I've watched the first episodes to remember some things, and I forgot how good this show was._

_To __**Anthony627AA**__: I'm glad you liked it. I'll try to keep my update speed rating, don't worry._

_To __**kingdom hearts guy**__: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too._

_To __**Dario Flaman**__: I'm glad you liked it, and Happy Belated Year to you too!_


	3. Departure for a New Continent

_Sky: Keyblade wielder_

_Sora: DigiDestined_

_Answer to the reviews at the end of the chapter (those who I haven't already answered with a PM)_

* * *

**Departure for a New Continent**

After arriving in the world that was inside the computer that controlled his pod, Sora met a group of kids who, according to an old man called Gennai, were the DigiDestined. They were the children that would save the Digital World, the world where all of them were now. Each of the children had a partner, a creature called Digimon that helped them since they started they adventure.

The elder, who was called Gennai, asked Sora for help. There were Heartless in the Digital World, and the only one who could defeat the Heartless that lead the other ones was the boy with a Keyblade. He went to the Digital World to defeat that Heartless, so Sora agreed to help them without hesitating. He was someone who always helped those who needed it after all.

The DigiDestined asked the Keyblade wielder if he wanted to travel with them, and he accepted the offer since he was going to ask them the same thing. There was a girl in the group whose name was also Sora, so everyone now called the Keyblade wielder "Sky", to avoid confusion.

"So you defeated Devimon before I arrived here," said Sky.

"Yup, that's right," said Tai. He and the others told the Keyblade wielder about what they did before meeting him, and how they arrived in the Digital World.

"He was a really tough guy, but thanks to my brother's Digimon, we could defeat him," Matt said.

"Patamon was the last Digimon of the group who digivolved, but when he did it, it was awesome," T.K. said while looking with a smile at the egg he had. "He sacrificed himself to defeat Devimon."

"He was reborn as this Digi-Egg," Gabumon said, pointing at the T.K.'s egg. "And the egg will hatch to become Patamon again."

"I see," said Sky, and then he looked at the Matt's little brother. "He must be a very brave Digimon, willing to sacrifice himself to save you all."

T.K. smiled. "Yes, he's amazing! I can't wait to see him again!"

"By the way, Sky," began Tai, "how did you get here?"

"Through a computer," the Keyblade wielder asked bluntly, and his answer surprised the others.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it," said Izzy. "The way we got here sounds less credible."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would believe us if we tell them about what happened to us," Matt said.

"Okay, let's forget about that now," said Tai. "Right now we must focus on reaching Server Continent."

After Sky said that he was going to travel with the DigiDestined, everyone agreed in going to Server Continent. They didn't know what kind of dangers awaited for them in that place, but none of them wanted to sit down and do nothing since they needed to find the Tags and Crests so the Digimon could get stronger, and Sky needed to find the leader Heartless. The decision was unanimous, but they had to find a way to get there.

"None of our Digimon is big enough to take all of us there at the same time," Sora said.

"Then what shall we do?" asked Joe.

"We could build a raft," said Sky, and everyone looked at him with surprise.

"A raft!?" asked Mimi. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Of course," Sky replied. "We just have to work together, and I'm sure we can build a good raft."

"It looks like you're speaking from experience," Matt said. "Have you built a raft before?"

"You can say that," Sky said smiling.

"Alone?" Sora asked curiously.

"No, I had help of my two best friends, Riku and…and…" Sky was about to say the name of his other friend, but suddenly he realized that he could remember her name. He knew it was a girl with short red hair, but he could remember her name.

"You can't remember the name of your other friend?" asked Agumon.

"No, and I don't know why," said Sky kind of frustrated. "I could swear I didn't forget it."

"Don't worry about it," said Joe. "I'm sure you'll be able to remember everything, so don't push yourself, okay?"

"Right, thanks, Joe," Sky said gratefully, and then he looked at the others. "So, what do you say about the raft?"

"I think it's our only option to get out of File Island," Matt said.

"Well, if Sky knows how to build one, then let's do it," Sora said.

"All right, let's build the raft!" said Tai.

**-ADD-**

After everyone agreed to build a raft to reach Server Continent, they walked to the part of the forest that had more trees since they needed wood to build their conveyance. Underneath the canopy of the trees, the Digimon and Sky were taking positions around the bases of many of the trees.

"Pepper Breath!" exclaimed Agumon, and a ball of fire came from out of his mouth and crashed into the base of a tall spruce tree. Birds immediately flew into the sky at the call of his voice and the roar of the flames spouting from his mouth.

"Timber!" Tai yelled as the tree crashed to the ground.

"Blue Blaster!" yelled Gabumon, and a hot blue energy ray streaming from his mouth which struck another tree.

Sky dashed towards a tree and sliced quickly with the Kingdom Key. The blade went right through the trunk of the tree he attacked and Sky straightened up.

"It looks like it'll take a long time just to cut down the trees," Izzy said in disappointment while the tree Sky cut crashed to the ground.

"There's no point in rushing," Sora said. "Let's not be hasty."

Then the girl heard heavy footsteps behind her and turned her head to see a giant lion man walking towards them. The lion was wearing black pants with a short sword's sheath horizontal across the belt. Sora gave a small cry of distress as both she and Izzy turned their heads.

"Leomon!" the boy exclaimed.

The large champion Digimon walked up to the two DigiDestined, and when he was next to them, he inclined his head down to look at them.

"I've heard you're leaving for Server Continent," he said.

"How did you know that?" asked a surprised Sora.

"Some of us monsters love to gossip," Leomon answered. "I was wondering if you needed help with anything."

"You'll really help us?" asked Sora, now with a hopeful look on her face.

Leomon nodded. "There are more than enough helping hands," he said before looking behind him, and Sora and Izzy followed his gaze.

A group of Digimon was walking towards them. A centaur with an iron helmet over his head, a short and round yeti-like Digimon, and a red and blue Digimon that looked kind of like a salamander were in the forefront.

"It's Elecmon," Izzy said happily.

"Mojyamon and Centarumon too," Tai said when he saw the Digimon approaching.

"We're here to help you guys," Elecmon said as he walked towards them.

"Monzaemon," Mimi said, looking at a large yellow teddy bear Digimon with a white chest.

"Hey look, it's Frigimon," T.K. said, looking at a walking snowman while he cradled his Digi-Egg. Joe shivered as the snowman Digimon passed him by, quite close to him.

Then a Digimon in the shape of a man, except completely covered by fire also walked towards the DigiDestined, surrounded by dozens of small pink bulbs with blue flowers over their heads and many tiny feet. The small pink Digimon ran past Meramon's large flaming feet and piled on Biyomon.

"Oh, Yokomon," the pink bird Digimon sighed happily as they covered her.

"_They sure have made a lot of friends,_" Sky though as a smile appeared on his face.

Leomon got into a stance in front of a line of trees with his fist held slightly behind him.

"Fist of the Beast King!" he roared, punching out in front of him. An orange head of a lion came from his fist and shot through several trees, felling them.

Meramon, the Digimon that was covered by fire, quickly grabbed the fallen trees and burned their boughs off before flinging them into the air where they were further broken apart by Centarumon and his Solar Ray attack, fired from the palm of his hand. Sky quickly followed the logs, now the proper size, and helped the island Digimon lash them together and fit their raft with a sail. Frigimon and Monzaemon picked up the raft as the rookie Digimon piled on and flung it over a hill towards the beach. Sky laughed while they enjoyed their little bit of surfing and ran down the hill with the others as it slid into the waves.

The DigiDestined ran to the beach, and the Keyblade wielder jumped off the raft and walked towards them.

"It's done!" Tai said.

"It looks like it has a good balance too!" Izzy said.

"What do you think, Sky?" asked Matt, who wanted the opinion of the boy who already built a raft.

"It definitely puts the raft I built back home to shame," the Keyblade wielder replied with a smile, and his answer relieved the other kids.

"So, do you think we'll be able to cross the ocean with this?" asked Joe.

"It'll have to do," said Tai, and then Leomon walked up from behind them.

"I'm sure that with your abilities, you'll be able to cross the ocean safely," he said.

"Thanks, Leomon," Tai said smiling. "We couldn't have done this without you."

"It was the least I could do," Leomon said, and then he looked at the human boy who he didn't know yet. "By the way, I wanted to ask before who was the new human. I saw that he helped with the raft, so I suppose he's a friend of yours."

"Yeah, Sor-I mean, Sky is the newest member of our group," Tai said as he put his arm around the Keybearer's shoulder.

"Another chosen child?" asked Leomon slightly surprised.

"Well, more or less," Sky said. "I am not a DigiDestined, but you could say that I was chosen to do something important too."

"He's here to defeat those dark creatures that are trouble to the Digital World," said Gomamon.

"Sky's the only one who can defeat their leader of those dark monsters and make them leave of our world," Tentomon added. "He has a special weapon, and only he can wield it."

"I see," said Leomon, and then he looked at Sky. "It's true that those monsters are a problem, so let me thank you for your help."

"It's nothing," Sky assured. "I'm always glad to help those who need it."

"I'm glad to hear that," Leomon said. "If you're going to travel with the DigiDestined, then I ask you to protect them too from those monsters since our world need their help. Would you do that?"

"Sure, I'll watch their backs," said Sky as he gave the lion a thumb up. "Although, I'm sure the Digimon will be enough to protect them, right?"

"You bet!" Agumon said, and then he and the others heard a cracking sound coming from the Digi-Egg that T.K. was holding.

The group saw a crack forming in the Digi-Egg T.K. was holding. The crack widened around the top half and it popped off, revealing a white jellyfish like Digimon.

"The Digi-Egg hatched!" T.K. said, holding the lower half of the egg with the baby Digimon still inside.

"Poyomon," the little Digimon said quietly as it hopped out of the egg and landed in T.K.'s hands.

"How cute," Mimi squealed.

"That's great!" said Sora.

"Yay, all right!" said T.K. as he spun the little Digimon around and cuddled him next to his cheek.

"Congratulations, T.K.," said Sky smiling, and then he looked at the others. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Tai said and he and the other DigiDestined followed the Keyblade wielder onto the raft. Sky unfurled the sail and the wind filled it, pushing the craft forward.

"This is farewell," Leomon said from the shore as they set out. "Take care."

They all waved back and called their goodbyes as the Island slowly shrunk into the distance.

**-ADD-**

A couple of hours had passed and the ocean swells had turned wilder as soon as File Island was out of view. It appeared as if the boat would rise and fall five feet over each swell, and all the shifting and swaying was getting to Izzy and Mimi. Standing on the front of the raft, Tai was looking through his mini telescope, hoping to see anything in the distance.

"I can't see anything," the leader of the DigiDestined said.

"I wonder how longer it will take," said Joe.

"We just set sail," said Sky. "And we're crossing an ocean, so it's going to take a while."

"But even if we cut down our food and water to the bare minimum, it'll only last us half a month," said Joe.

"Then we can fish or something," Tai said excitedly.

"All we have to hope for now is good weather," Sora said, placing her hands on her hips and looking forward with a smile.

"Oh, I feel seasick…" Mimi said with her hands over her mouth as they splashed through a wave.

"I didn't think it would be this rocky…" Izzy moaned as he lay down on the deck.

"Come on, I'm sure you can handle a couple of waves," Sky said, and then he looked in front of the raft and saw that a giant wave was approaching the raft. "Watch out!"

Everyone looked at the Keyblade wielder, and then their followed his gaze and saw the giant wave as it crashed down near the raft. Some of the kids found themselves flung onto the deck of their raft as it was tossed around.

"Where did that come from!?" asked Matt as he stood up.

"There's no wind here that could be causing these waves!" Izzy said.

"I would say that another boat caused that wave, but there's no boat here apart from ours," Sky said as he and Tai looked around, and then they spotted a large brown bulge starting to come out of the ocean.

"It's an island!" Tai exclaimed.

"No…" said Sora when she saw the fins that the 'island' had. "That's defiantly not an island!"

A great blue whale's tail came up out of the ocean and splashed down; sending a wave that nearly capsized their raft while flinging it into the air. The monstrous whale came out of the depths on its back and dropped back down just as their raft landed back on the waves.

"A Digimon?" asked Sky shocked.

"Yes, it's Whamon, a giant Digimon that lives in the deep oceans of the digital world," Gomamon said.

"Wh-why is he doing this?" Gabumon asked shakily.

"Whamon is a powerful monster," Tentomon said, "but he always keeps to the bottom of the ocean!"

Whamon surfaced again directly in front of them and opened its mouth, sucking them in past his large teeth.

"No, don't eat us!" exclaimed a scared Mimi, but it was too late since Whamon already did it.

"_Why do I have the feeling that this is not the first time I've been swallowed by whale..._" thought Sky as he and the others wound their way through a large tunnel at high speed.

"This must be Whamon's esophagus!" Izzy said.

"So he thinks we're fast food!" Joe exclaimed.

"He ate us after all!" Mimi whined.

"Where's the exit!?" Sora asked while they continued to speed down the tunnel.

"It must be at his rear end!" Izzy said.

"I don't want to leave from there!" Mimi said.

"Like poop," Palmon said.

"Don't say it!" Mimi complained, and then large gelatinous blobs suddenly flew all around them, trying to attack the raft.

"What is that stuff?" Sky asked, as his Keyblade appeared in his free hand while he held onto the mast with his free arm.

"And why they are attacking us?" asked Tai.

"They probably think that we're bacteria or something!" Izzy explained, and then one of the blobs approached the raft, but Sky could destroy it with a fireball, which flew out of the tip of his sword.

"That was fire!?" asked a really surprised T.K.

"Yeah," said Sky as he looked around to see if more blobs tried to attack them.

"Amazing, you can make fire like me!" Agumon said.

"You didn't tell us you could do magic!" said Tai dumbfounded.

"Didn't I?" asked Sky.

"That doesn't matter now!" said Matt.

Then their raft left the water suddenly as they emerged from the tunnel into a large cavernous room, which was surprisingly lit. They landed back on the water and slowed to a stop in the calm.

"We landed somewhere spacious," Sora said.

"Where's this?" asked Joe.

"The esophagus should have led us to his stomach…" Izzy said.

"The stomach is where food gets digested, right?" T.K. asked, looking up at his brother, who nodded. Then liquid began being secreted into the stomach.

"Gastric juice," Izzy gasped.

"Gastric juice?" asked Mimi.

"It's a strong acidic fluid that dissolves everything that enters in the stomach!" Izzy explained.

"It's breaking down…" T.K. said, holding Poyomon tight as he saw how the gastric juice started dissolving the raft.

"Don't fall in!" warned Tai.

"We've got to get out of here quickly before things get worse!" Joe said.

"Guys, look up there!" Sora said, pointing up.

"Black Gear!" said Sky when he saw a dark gear stuck in the side of Whamon's stomach. The DigiDestined and Digimon explained him in File Island about those gears, and how they could cause Digimon to go berserk, or further empower evil Digimon.

"So that's why Whamon was acting wild," Agumon said in comprehension

"Let's do something!" Gomamon said.

"How?" asked Joe.

"Wait, you said that the light of your Digivices can expel Black Gears from one of their victims, right?" asked Sky.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Tai asked.

"Perhaps I can use the Keyblade to do the same," said Sky, and then he raised his weapon and when he was sure that he was aiming at the gear, he shot a beam of light that made the gear dissolve into a thousand tiny black pieces.

"It destroyed the Black Gear!" Palmon said.

"Sweet!" said Tai.

"That Keyblade of yours is really something, Sky," said Sora amazed, and then a white spray formed underneath their raft and they were suddenly shot upwards and out of the stomach.

"Where are we going now!?" exclaimed Matt from the deck as all became dark again.

Their raft suddenly burst back into the light out of Whamon's blowhole and it broke asunder from the beating it had taken from the acid and the water pressure spraying them from below. Everyone landed on the water, and they managed to grab onto a piece of the now destroyed raft

"Sora, are you okay?" Biyomon said weakly.

"Yeah," Sora replied.

"We were able to get out of there somehow," Agumon said from next to Tai as they held onto a log.

"Yeah," the boy breathed.

"Poyomon, are you okay?" T.K. asked. He was sitting on a log like he was riding a horse, Matt and Gabumon on either side of the log to keep it from flipping the little boy into the sea.

"Poyo," the little Digimon said.

"Thank goodness," TK said relieved.

Whamon, who had just been sitting in the water a little bit away from the kids, suddenly turned and made his way over. Mimi screamed, expecting that the humongous monster was about to try and eat them again.

"Don't come near us!" she said.

"I'm sorry about my outrageous behavior," a deep voice that resonated from Whamon said.

"It's not your fault, Whamon," said Biyomon.

"It was all because of the Black Gear," Sora said from her log next to Biyomon.

"That must have been the last one," Tai said.

"Are you sure about that?" Joe said from next to Gomamon, who was grabbing the same tog as his partner.

"My head finally feels clear now, thanks to you," Whamon said.

"Whamon, do you know how far Server Continent is from here?" asked Sky, who was also grabbing a tog.

"Yes, it takes me five days to get there," the whale replied.

"That must mean it's pretty far…" Matt said.

"This is a problem…" T.K. said. "Our raft is broken…"

"Are you trying to get to Server Continent?" asked Whamon.

"That's right," Sky said. "Do you think you could help us?"

"Of course," Whamon said. "Allow me to take you there as my thanks for getting rid of the black gear."

"Really?" asked Sora. "That'd be great!"

"Hooray!" said Mimi in excitement, lifting her arms up over her head to express how happy she was. With her arms gone though, Mimi plunged down into the water, but Palmon could grab the girl and help her onto the log she had been floating on.

After that, Whamon dove down and rose up under them, bringing everyone high and dry onto the top of his brown head. Then, with a single flip of his massive tail, Whamon shot forward like a rocket.

"This is great," Sora said as the wind moved through the revealed tufts of her hair.

"This is a much more pleasant experience than the raft," Izzy conceded.

"I won't get seasick from this!" Mimi said.

"Now all that's left is to find the Crests and Tags that Devimon sealed away!" Tai said. "And we have to find that leader Heartless too, so Sky can defeat it!"

"Did you just mention Devimon?" asked Whamon.

"Do you know something?" asked Matt.

"I'm not sure what you meant by Tags and Crests," Whamon said, "but I do recall that Devimon once hid something in a place underneath the waters."

"Where's that?" asked Tai.

"It's along the way to Server Continent," Whamon replied. "Please, take shelter for a while within my body while I go there, everyone."

Whamon opened his mouth again and the group slid down the sides of his massive head to drop in. He held his head a little bit out of the water this time so they wouldn't be washed down his throat. The giant mouth closed once everyone was in, and the whale descended into the waves.

"So, what do you think of the Digital World, Sky?" asked Tai as Whamon took him and the others to the place where the Tags and Crests might be. "I know it may be not the ideal place for a summer vacation, so..."

"I think it's cool, despite having been swallowed by a whale," Sky said grinning.

"Yeah, you didn't look very scared when it happened, and I don't know why…" Joe said.

"You must have been through a lot," Sora said, looking at the Keyblade wielder.

"I think it wasn't the first time a whale swallowed me," Sky said while crossing his arms.

"Are you serious!?" asked Matt in disbelief.

"I think so, but forget about that now," Sky said. "Let's focus on finding those Tags and Crests, okay?"

"Right, we need those so Agumon and the other Digimon can get stronger," Tai said. "I hope we can find them soon."

**-ADD-**

* * *

_To __**BlazingEdge**__: He'll remember a very few things since most of his memories of Kairi are inside Xion at this moment._

_To __**AnimeMasterDub**__: He'll be called Sky by the DigiDestined when they appear in that story._

_To __**Sunny Lighter**__: I know, but at least I think it's better than Keys._

_To __**EvanderAdvent**__: I thought the same about the Keyblade being able to destroy the Black Gears. I think I'll use some of those lines at some point of the story._

_To __**Great fan-M**__: I think it's better than Keys. He remembers everything about Destiny Islands, Traverse Town and Castle Oblivion, but he can't remember Kairi and the other worlds very well._

_To __**KH-Hardcorefan4483**__: That's what I thought about 'Keys'. Surely Kari will remind him of her friend of Destiny Islands._

_To __**kingdom hearts guy**__: I'm writing the next chapter of the Light Guardians at this moment._

_To __**overlordmichael165**__: No, he's not a DigiDestined, so he won't get a Digimon partner._

_To __**StarTrail**__: Yup, that's exactly what I thought about the nickname 'Keys'._

_To __**Erick-Genryusai**__: I wanted to make this story so I can use the second season in The Light Guardians. The crossover won't be long, so Myotismon won't appear. The members of the Organization XIII who are still alive are working with Roxas and Xion, so I don't think they'll appear here. Regarding the Keyblade, Sora will be the only one with one, since the main reason he's in the Digital World is because he's the Keyblade wielder of the group._

_To __**Pimsan**__: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it._

_To __**rjmiyaki**__: Yes, that's correct._

_To **darioflaman**: He'll face evil Digimon to protect the DigiDestined when their Digimon can't, but his main targets are the Heartless._


End file.
